Murder on the Prototype Express
Murder on the Prototype Express is the pilot of Pokémon Sky (Show). It is the Echo Echo Fest special. Plot Otto Maton: Cartoon Network presents Pokémon Sky (Show)! (Violet teleports onto a small platform, Tutroph runs up the stairs, and NRG falls from the roof to the floor.) Violet: Welcome to the show, everyone! If you haven’t noticed, we’re on a train! Tutroph: Yay! Choo-choo! Violet: Now, calm down. NRG: He said one word. Violet: Whatever. Anyway, we’ll have some train based guests. (Suddenly, the Royal Guard burst in.) Incineroar: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! What is your cousin’s brother’s mother’s father’s name? NRG: Let’s see... Cousin’s brother’s mother’s father? Don't have one. Incineroar: Okay. (The Royal Guard run into another cabin.) Violet: Okay, so now let’s welcome Li... (Ben’s phone starts ringing.) Violet: Ugh... NRG: Sorry, got to answer this! (NRG answers his phone.) ????: Your cousin’s brother’s mother’s father Max is here. NRG: Grandpa? (Ben runs into the next car and finds a Robird, broken, in a pool of ink, with a knife in its chest. Near it is a cardboard cutout of Grandpa Max.) (NRG gasps.) (Commercial Break) Violet: A-a-a-a MURDER?! On MY show? I can’t believe someone would murder one of the Robirds! And I can’t believe even more... THAT’S IT’S YOUR COUSIN’S BROTHER’S MOTHER’S FATHER! NRG: What? I don't have one! Incineroar: We, the Royal Guard, will apprehend the murderer! NRG: Wait! (NRG turns into Echo Echo.) Echo Echo: I’M A ONE MAN DETECTIVE TEAM. A CARDBOARD CUT OUT COULDN'T BE THE MURDERER. (One Echo Echo investigates the body and finds a single light blue hair, like Violet’s.) Echo Echo: SO, UM, VIOLET? I FOUND SOMETHING. (Echo Echo shows her the hair.) Violet: Are you suggesting it’s me? Ohohoho! Get all your facts straight first. (Another Echo Echo goes into a room full of Royal Guards.) Royal Guard: I’ve never seen such an ugly... Royal Guard: He plucks his feathers! Royal Guard: That dog chased me up a tree! Royal Guards: HA HA HA! Royal Guard: Ben 10 is unprofessional! Echo Echo: HOW RUDE. Royal Guard: Discourse, Discourse, Discourse! Royal Guards: HA HA HA! (Echo splits into two.) (One Echo Echo enters a room full of Guard members with incriminating information on it.) Echo Echo: THAT’S NOT GOOD. (The Royal Guard notice him.) (Incineroar raises his claws.) Echo Echo: UH OH. (Another Echo Echo goes into a room and his phone goes off.) ????: Now here’s a predicament. This poor citizen is hanging above a saw blade. Will you save him? (The “poor citizen” is a picture of an alien on a peice of wood.) Echo Echo: YES. (Echo Echo screams to break the blades, then makes a tower of Echo Echoes to grab the “poor citizen”.) “Poor Citizen”: Thank you, Ben Tennyson. I found this evidence on the murderer. It vilifies your cousin’s brother’s mother’s father Max. Echo Echo: OKAY... (The other Echo Echo goes into a train car full of Tu’s adopted children.) Echo Echo: CAREFUL, THERE’S A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE. Kids: A murderer? Echo Echo: ME AND MY RELATIVELY BIG MOUTH. (Commercial Break.) (A skinny, pale, shy, deafy little 5-year old girl in a long grey dress with long black hair starts crying.) Shy Girl: I’m scared... Teen: Okay, who’s gonna calm her down now? All except for Echo Echo: Not it! Echo Echo: YOU'RE ALL JERKS.Y (Echo Echo splits in two, and the shy girl hugs one. The original goes on. This coversation is said through sign language.) Echo Echo: SO, WHAT’S YOUR NAME, LITTLE GIRL? Shy Girl: Zuki. Zuki: When you hide, they won’t get you... Echo Echo: WHO? Zuki: Skylar. They’re always bein’ mean. They’re really creepy. They just stand there, not sayin’ anything, not even blinking! I think they’re dead. Echo Echo: SO WHAT DOES HE DO? Zuki: They put creepy-crawlies everywhere. They pull doll heads off. They keep asking where the knives are. Echo Echo: OH, THAT’S WORRYING. (The other Echo Echo walks into a cab that looks like Jevil’s room from Deltarune.) (Otto sings Circus from Deltarune.) Echo Echo: NOPE. (We see Violet in her chair. Violet: So, who did it? Echo Echo: WELL, YOU SEE... (If you think the Royal Guard did it, click here.) Incineroar: Protect and serve at all costs! (If you think Violet did it click here.) Violet: Why are you looking at me? (If you think Skylar did it, click here.) (Skylar tells Echo Echo they had to do it, or the voices wouldn’t stop.) (If you think Ben’s cousin’s brother’s mother’s father Max did it, click here.) Echo Echo: Don't have one. (If you think Otto did it, click here.) Otto: I’VE GOT EYES EVERYWHERE, AND I SAW NOTHING! (After the chosen path...) Robird: Can I go now? Violet: Yes... (End Credits) Characters =Protagonists= *Ben *Violet *Tutroph *Robird *Otto Maton *Skylar *Lisa Loud =Neutral= *Zuki =Aliens Used= *NRG *Echo Echo Trivia *This was originally the second episode, but was changed to the first. *This is for Echo Echo Fest 2019. *This is based on A Hat In Time's Murder on the Owl Express. Category:Episodes Category:Echo Echo Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Pokémon Sky